


Вытатуированные слёзы

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Coercion, Consent Issues, Crying, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, HYDRA Husbands, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Давай поговорим, как это ощущалось на моих плечах, вытекая из моих ушей.Давай поговорим о лице нашей любви и о том, как оно могло выглядеть с вытатуированными на нем слезами.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 25





	Вытатуированные слёзы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tattoed tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533704) by Anonymous. 



> Написано по заявке HTP kink meme :  
> https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/2807.html?thread=6400759#cmt6400759
> 
> Предупреждение о сомнительном согласии в отношениях Стива и Брока. Брок оказывается в ситуации, где не может не дать согласия, а Стив верит, что его согласие искреннее.

Брок Рамлоу не плачет.

Он никогда об этом не задумывался, поэтому не может сказать, виновато ли в этом далекое от идеального детство или годы военной службы, но факт остается фактом — обычно он держит свои чувства на замке.

Кроме злости. Он хорош в злости, и сколько бы его начальство ни сравнивало его с бешеным псом, думая, что он этого не слышит, это приносит свои плоды. Однако, печаль, разочарование, горе, тоску и пылкую страсть он прячет глубоко под грубой, покрытой шрамами шкурой.

Всё немного изменилось с появлением Джека, много лет назад, когда тот, красивый, сильный и невероятно простой, с первого дня отказался мириться с гомофобной ерундой в голове Брока. Привлекательный в тихой, сдержанной манере, самоуверенный, но не дерзкий, он каким-то образом сумел пробиться сквозь слои показной бравады и тщательно выпестованного имиджа плохого парня. Брок считал, что только благодаря чуду Джека не оттолкнуло то, что он обнаружил за всеми этими стенами. Не сказать, что Джек был особенно сентиментальным, однако окружавшая его в любой ситуации аура спокойного приятия, бескорыстная доброта и искренняя честность заставили Брока понять, что иногда отпускать ситуацию из-под контроля не является слабостью.

Поэтому Брок плачет, когда Джек впервые касается его определенно не по-дружески. Ничего похабного, просто его пальцы рассеянно скользят по бедру, когда они сидят с плохим пивом и смотрят еще более плохое кино, и Брок плачет, потому что ужасно всего этого хочет, но не знает, как получить, потому что у него нет слов для всех этих чувств, кроме как «пидорство» и «грязь». Джек ничего не говорит, вытирая его гадские слезы, и Брок захлопывает рот до того, как успевает все испортить чем-то вроде «прекрати это гейское дерьмо, Джеки». Вместо этого он решается учиться нежности.

Несколько месяцев спустя он плачет, когда Джек подрывается на бомбе, и его держат в искусственной коме, и половина его челюсти болтается отдельно от лица, а врачи суетятся вокруг с суровыми лицами и мрачными прогнозами. Брок плачет, когда Джека вывозят из операционной с линией толстых черных швов, похожих на колючую проволоку, пересекающую его красивое лицо, а медсестры не говорят, когда он очнется, и Брок не может не думать о том, что это худшие обстоятельства для знакомства с его матерью. Он плачет в плечо Деборы Роллинз, когда та ласково отводит его от постели Джека, поит его солоноватым кофе из автомата и кормит сытными домашними бутербродами, увещевая, что всё будет хорошо.

Несколько лет пролетают очень быстро, и Брок плачет на своей свадьбе перед многолюдным кланом Роллинзов и бойцами Страйка и какими-то еще людьми, немного пьяный и бесконечно влюбленный, и Джек держит его в объятиях, и на его рубашке остаются заметные мокрые пятна. Все танцуют, и поднимают тосты, и всё происходит в уютной, домашней атмосфере, в которой Брок чувствует себя тепло, уютно и правильно, и ему плевать, что по щеке течет слеза-другая, когда они выходят к гостям, и все радостно кричат, бросая в воздух горсти риса. Еще меньше он беспокоится о слезах, когда вечер подходит к концу, и Джек прижимает его к груди и целует в макушку, и Брок ловит ласковую улыбку Деборы над плечом Джека, и наконец понимает, что вот оно, его место. Его семья. Его дом.

Он плачет и сейчас, сидя в машине, припаркованной перед домом Джека, который какое-то время уже дом не только Джека, а Джека и Брока. На дворе ночь, на кухне горит свет, жалюзи опущены, и ему не видно, чем занят Джек, наверное, пьет чай или разогревает ужин, пытаясь найти способ облегчить ситуацию для них обоих. Он всегда делает это для Брока, успокаивая и договариваясь с ним, когда взрывной характер Брока берет над ним верх, и этот раз ничем не отличается от предыдущих. Они сядут на диван и поговорят об этом, и Джек будет нежным, но твердым, когда попросит Брока съехать. Он поцелует Брока в последний раз, а может быть, не станет, и отправит его с заранее упакованной сумкой и пачкой документов на развод, заполненных изящным почерком. И Брок вернется к машине и будет плакать, и плакать, и плакать, потому что он один во всем виноват.

*

Роджерс трахает его сзади, под резкие шлепки кожи о кожу, стискивая его бедра пальцами с идеальным маникюром, наверняка оставляя лилово-желтые синяки на коже, десять четких отпечатков, подобных уродливым гниющим виноградинам, вечным напоминанием о его позоре. Огни ночного города не разгоняют темноту квартиры в небоскребе, где тяжелый воздух дурманит не возбуждением, но животным безумием. Пахнет нестиранными простынями и дорогим одеколоном, тем сексом, который по всеобщему мнению предпочитает Брок, и он давится смешком.

Он распластан на постели кверху задницей, уткнувшись лицом в подушку в попытке спрятать издаваемые им звуки дискомфорта. В теле вспыхивают жгучие уколы боли на фоне постоянного гудения натруженных мышц, и происходящее — воплощение абсолютного подчинения Гидре. Кровать стучит об стену в ровном ритме, и Брок пытается сосредоточиться на этом звуке, используя четкий тук-тук-тук, чтобы отстраниться от ощущения горячих ладоней, блуждающих по его телу, и теплого дыхания, невесомо касающегося его загривка. Едва уловимое ощущение заставляет его вздрагивать от отвращения, и он пытается утопить мозг в постоянном шуме в надежде перестать слышать какофонию стонов и хрипов Капитана, вместе с хлопками по заднице.

Роджерс трахается как порно-звезда, и выглядит так же, идеально безволосый и практически не потеющий, с ненарушенной прической, и Брок ненавидит это, ненавидит ощущение, что он просто актер в паршивой порнухе, что они вдвоем разыгрывают постельную сцену для невидимых зрителей. Ненавидит, каким грязным он себя чувствует; спина расцвечена красными следами укусов, по бедрам текут жирные капли спермы свидетельством невероятной выносливости Кэпа. Хотя бы сейчас стало меньше болеть, жгучее ощущение растянутости стихло до тупой ноющей боли, две порции семени компенсируют нелюбовь Роджерса к смазке.

Вопреки общеизвестной святости, Кэп любит грубый и жесткий секс, выпуская бруклинского хулигана на поверхность из-под гламурного пин-ап плаката. Он не жесток, и не причиняет боль намеренно, просто его взгляд на удовольствие явно родом из порно, которое Брок вынуждал себя смотреть, когда все его друзья гоняли шкурку, а он погружался в мечты о твердых мышцах и зеленых глазах. Кэп пытается доставить ему удовольствие, Брок это знает, он коротко заверил того, что именно так ему нравится, и теперь Кэп пытается протрахать его сквозь кровать.

И как бы противно Броку ни было, он позволяет вертеть себя, надеясь, что если поведет себя правильно, все кончится быстро.

Поэтому он отводит руку Роджерса, когда тот пропихивает два скользких от слюны пальца в его задницу. Поэтому заставляет себя бормотать подбадривающие «ну же, давай, засади мне», прекрасно зная, что будет невозможно больно, хрипло и фальшиво стонет, шепча «трахни меня», пока член Кэпа толкается во что-то внутри, что не должно так болеть. Поэтому подает бедрами назад навстречу толчкам Кэпа, когда тот стонет «да, тебе нравится это, грязная шлюха?», его влажное дыхание падает Броку за ухо, точно в то место, где Джек касается его, когда хочет что-то сказать, но не может подобрать слов, и Брок отчаянно хочет поставить синяк под глазом на этом идеальном лице.

Поэтому он выдумывает какую-то ерунду про Афганистан, взрывы и поврежденные нервные окончания, когда Роджерс опускает руку к его члену, вялому и маленькому, безнадежно болтающемуся между его дрожащими бедрами, поэтому заставляет себя стонать громче, уверяя Кэпа, что ему это нравится, и ему хорошо, и не надо останавливаться.

Потому что больше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы это просто кончилось.

Потому что больше всего на свете он хочет ощущать другую пару рук, мозолистых от оружия, снаряжения и разнобразной работы, но все равно мягких. Он хочет, чтобы они успокаивающе касались его, стирая все сделанное с ним, возвращая чувство, что он красивый, желанный и хороший, потому что всё, что он чувствует сейчас — только грязь.

Когда Роджерс впервые дотронулся до Брока, когда снял с него рубашку и провел пальцами по его груди, укусил за шею, как оголодавший зверь, Брок попытался думать о Джеке. Закрыть глаза, вздыхать и стонать, как будто это делал с ним Джек. Но думать о Джеке возмутительно неправильно, когда его кишки залиты спермой супергероя, а каждая секунда кажется пыткой вопреки всем добрым намерениям Роджерса.

К тому же он все равно не сможет совместить фантазию с реальностью, как бы ни старался.

Потому что несмотря на весь его прагматизм и эффективность в боевых условиях, по возвращении домой Джек балует его хорошим виски, отличными стейками и чертовски хорошим массажем после особенно тяжелых операций. Потому что Джеку нравится никуда не торопиться, нравится, когда Брок открывает его пальцами и языком, при помощи дорогой смазки, которая не высыхает даже после нескольких часов их забав. Он любит, когда Брок трахает его медленно и равномерно, заставляя стонать и двигаться невероятно деликатно для мужчины его габаритов, просто потому что это приятно и в этом нет ничего постыдного. И он всегда обнимает Брока в конце, присутствуя солидным, теплым весом на его спине, пока они приходят в себя после оргазма, прогоняя все заботы нежными прикосновениями своих изящных пальцев.

С каждым толчком вжимаясь все глубже и глубже лицом в подушку, Брок закусывает нижнюю губу и пытается не заплакать, потому что он только что всё это потерял.

(Они обсуждали это, когда Пирс впервые сообщил им свой план, радостный, почти восторженный от своей находки. _Ему нравятся парни, слышите, темноволосые и хорошо сложенные, умеющие обращаться с оружием,_ сказал он с несходящей с лица довольной ухмылкой. И Брок сначала не понял, к чему все идет, не понимал, пока Пирс детально не объяснил, что требуется от его самого лучшего, самого преданного солдата.

Они поговорили, и Джек согласился, потому что _всё_ казалось лучше, чем последствия отказа. Брока бы понизили до рядового и послали с первым рейсом в одну из арабских стран. Брок чувствовал то же самое, и Джек был слишком молод и красив, чтобы остаться вдовцом, пока Брок будет глотать пыль в стране вечного джихада. Они говорили и говорили, и Джек целовал Брока, и обнимал так, будто _это_ ничего не изменит между ними.)

Растрепанные волосы липнут ко лбу, рот заполняет металлический привкус крови — кожа на губе, похоже, сдалась под натиском его зубов. Брок жалеет, что не отказался, потому что могила на Арлингтонском кладбище выглядит заманчивее бесконечного стыда, который он теперь испытывает.

Кэп с последним стоном кончает, и на спину Броку падает гора мышц и нечеловечески мягкой кожи. Он падает на матрас, не удержавшись на четвереньках, все тело дрожит от напряжения. Он из последних сил пытается отползти, выбраться из-под тяжести тела, вдавливающего его в постель, и прикосновение слишком большого количества обнаженной кожи к его собственной грозит вызвать у него приступ паники и разрушить тщательно выстроенный фасад, за которым он прячется. Роджерс пыхтит, как охотничья собака, когда ее зубы впиваются в жертву, и Брок чувствует себя буквально оскверненным, когда теплые губы покрывают поцелуями его шею. Он ворочается в попытке высвободиться, насколько ему позволяет лежащее на нем тело, но это лишь вызывает новые нежелательные ласки, поэтому он заставляет себя смириться, закрывает глаза и терпит.

Когда Кэп с влажным хлюпом выходит из него, Брок чувствует себя липко и мерзко, и встает с кровати, не теряя ни секунды. Он идет в душ, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать тревожащий взгляд голубых глаз, провожающий его в ванну. Роджерс выглядит сытым и довольным, огни ночного города подсвечивают его полусонную улыбку и расслабленное телр, заставляя Брока чувствовать себя более уязвимым, чем под любой пыткой.

Даже обжигающе горячий душ не возвращает ему ощущение чистоты. Он трет и трет кожу до покраснения, и потом еще немного, но это не помогает смыть грязь. С липнущими ко лбу мокрыми волосами он подбирает с пола свои вещи и одевается, не обращая внимания на боль во всем теле. В лихорадочной спешке он не замечает, что Роджерс выбрался из постели, пока тот не обнимает его, пытаясь поцеловать, когда он уже готов уйти. Слишком уставший притворяться, он уворачивается от прикосновения и уходит, даже не потрудившись попрощаться.

Он быстро идет к машине и едет прямо домой; волосы в беспорядке, в пальцах чувствуется онемение, а глаза подозрительно мокрые.

*

Брок только и успевает пробормотать: «Мне так жаль», когда Джек встречает его у двери и крепко обнимает, как будто Брок вот-вот рухнет.

— Знаю, — отвечает Джек тихим, уверенным голосом, от звука которого всё всегда становится лучше; но не сейчас. Потому что Джек должен злиться, должен быть расстроен. Он должен велеть Броку уйти, но сценарий разыгрывается совсем не так, как Брок ожидал, и он в растерянности. Он хочет отрицать незаслуженное прощение, хочет сделать всё правильно, какой бы неправильной ни была вся ситуация, но выбирает быть эгоистичным, чтобы побыть еще хотя бы на мгновение дольше в этих крепких руках.

— Ты не виноват. Я люблю тебя, — добавляет Джек, и Брок не понимает.

— Я люблю тебя, и мне жаль, что это произошло. Я здесь, с тобой, пока ты не прогонишь меня, — продолжает он, и Брок не может пошевелиться, растерянный и напуганный, как будто снова стал зеленоротым новобранцем. Он до сих пор не понимает, почему Джек не винит его, почему представляет ситуацию так, словно это Брок тут решает, что с ними будет дальше. И какая-то часть Брока хочет решить, что с ними все будет в порядке.

Они стоят так некоторое время, просто держась друг за друга, потом Джек влечет Брока из коридора в гостиную и укладывает на диван. Футболка Брока задирается, пока он укладывается головой на бедро Джека, он подтягивает ноги к животу, и в глазах Джека на мгновение вспыхивает паника, когда он видит синяки, уродливыми пятнами цветущие на оливковой коже.

Он тянется коснуться их, но его пальцы неуверенно замирают в воздухе.

— Он причинил тебе боль? — спрашивает Джек, и Брок сожалеет, что никак не может смягчить безропотную печаль в его голосе.

Он ничего не может, поэтому ловит руки Джека и прижимает их к своему бедру. Несмотря на боль, таящуюся под кожей, прикосновение его успокаивает. Джек водит большим пальцем по тазовой косточке Брока, и тот мечтает заснуть вот так, и проснуться, и узнать, что все случившееся приснилось ему в кошмаре. Чтобы это было всего лишь сном, который забудется к позднему воскресному завтраку, к которому Джек приготовит что-то сытное, насыщенное вкусом, и сопровождаемое черным кофе.

Вместо этого он заставляет себя бодрствовать, бормоча в бедро Джека, отказываясь встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Не нарочно. Он просто любит немного жёсткий секс. — Он пытается преуменьшить, как ему больно. Как он ненавидел каждую секунду. Джек и так устал, постоянно собирая Брока по кускам, вечно разбираясь с его проблемами. Брок не может не испытывать нового чувства вины.

— Но ты так не любишь. Почему ты ему не сказал?

Пальцы Джека перебирают волосы Брока, и он наверняка видит следы укусов на его загривке, и Брок рад, что в этой позе не видит его лицо, что ему не нужно иметь дело с его суровым выражением.

— Подумал, что он быстрее закончит, если будет делать, как ему нравится.

Джек молчит. Два его пальца поглаживают точку за ухом Брока, вдоль его шеи, ведут вниз к ключице, и Брок знает, что Джек хочет сказать хоть что-нибудь, но не может, не сейчас. С каждым ласковым движением его пальцев Брок одновременно собирается заново и разваливается на куски.

Этого слишком много — тишины, тяжести в каждом мельчайшем движении, и Брок чувствует, как слезы скапливаются и выплескиваются на свободу уродливой волной, подобно ливню в конце полного ненастий дня. У него сбивается дыхание, и он чувствует, как горло пережимает от рвущихся наружу слов, отчаянной невысказанной правды, которую — он знает — Джек уже знает, может быть, ему и не важно их услышать, не на фоне жалких всхлипов и трясущегося голоса.

— Прости, Джеки. Я никогда не хотел никого кроме тебя, клянусь богом! — все равно бормочет Брок, и его отчаяние растет все сильнее с каждым прерывистом вдохом.

— Я обещал, что мы будем с тобой вместе навсегда, и я по-прежнему хочу этого.

— Они заставили меня. Я бы никому кроме тебя не позволил меня коснуться, они меня заставили.

— Мне так жаль. Я все испортил. Я разрушил нас. — Он понимает, что ревёт, неряшливо, уродливо и ужасно, как не ревел никогда раньше. Почему-то вопреки всему этому, Джек затаскивает его к себе на колени, дает спрятать некрасивое, мокрое лицо в изгиб своего плеча и обнимает его, успокаивающе гладя по спине.

— Ты ничего не испортил. Я люблю тебя, — говорит Джек, как будто это самая простая вещь в мире. Как будто бардак, в который его затащил Брок, вовсе не существует.

Рано или поздно плач Брока стихает. Его дыхание выравнивается, и на него внезапно обрушивается всепоглощающая усталость. Он чувствует себя опустошенным.

— Они заставят меня сделать это снова. А я не хочу, чтобы меня трогал кто-то, кроме тебя. Но они заставят меня, — говорит он в плечо Джека, в запах сигарет и свежей стирки и домашней еды.

— Не заставят. Я об этом позабочусь. Я позабочусь о тебе, — заверяет его Джек, и Брок отчаянно хочет ему верить.

В конце концов, он всегда был эгоистом.


End file.
